


Telling Ghost Stories

by th3d3adb0y



Series: Phil's Holiday Fest 2020 [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cuddle Pile, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fix-It, Found Family, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, The Losers Club Love Each Other (IT), group cuddle, mention of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: The Losers spend Christmas Eve together, happy to be back together once more.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: Phil's Holiday Fest 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Telling Ghost Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wonderful Sharki!!! I hope you have a fantastic New Year and had a happy Christmas!!!

It was Christmas Eve and the Losers were sat around a warm, crackling fire, wrapped in blankets and coats, huddled together more for the comfort than heat. Pat, Stan, Richie, and Eddie were sat on one bench, Eddie practically in Richie’s lap, Stan’s head on his shoulder, Patty curled into her husband’s side. Ben sat in a chair, Bev draped over him, happily sipping her cider. Mike was on the other bench, Bill’s head resting on his thigh. 

Currently, Ben was telling a story he had been told about one of the buildings he had worked on. Apparently, it had been an old reform school and one of the teachers there had been killed rather horribly and could now be seen roaming the halls, silent and swift in her movements. 

“I never saw her for myself,” Ben told them, pausing to sip at his own drink, “But there was one time where I was working late in one of the wings by myself and I heard what sounded like heels clicking down the hallway. When I looked down the hallway to see who was there, it was empty.” He shrugged. “Not that scary, I know, but it was creepy at the time.” 

The others laughed knowingly. Maybe if they didn’t remember Derry they would’ve thought it was just his imagination, but knowing what they did now… it didn’t seem implausible. In fact, they all seemed to have some sort of story from when they were apart that were just a bit… weird. As though Derry had never left them, not truly. 

Richie told them about the ghost in one of the theaters he had worked in, how the story behind it had left him fearful of ever coming out. Bill told them about continuing to see Georgie, even after they had moved away. How he had repressed it so much that he didn’t even know that it was Georgie, but that the presence had felt familiar and sad. Bev remembered the strange feeling of being watched right after her father had passed away, and Eddie recalled how ill he had felt right before he was called by his aunt to let him know his mother was dead. 

They sat in silence for a moment, sipping at their drinks, a chill in the air. 

“I’m really glad we’re all here,” Mike said quietly, breaking the tense atmosphere. Bill looked up at him with a soft smile. 

“I am too,” Eddie chimed in, tucking himself closer to Richie. An owl hooted somewhere in the distance. 

The world seemed frozen in time like it was trying to give them back the time that had been taken from them. The years that they had spent alone and unhappy. 

“We should do this every year,” Richie spoke up, looking at them all with open adoration. “This is the best holiday I’ve had in a long time.” 

They continued chatting until the fire went low, deciding it was time to head back in. There were debates about presents, whether they wanted to wait until morning or open them that night, Stan pointing out that he and Patty didn’t celebrate Christmas anyway, so it really didn’t matter, making Richie laugh. 

They agreed to wait until the morning after several of them started to yawn, deciding that sleep sounded better at the moment, alcohol catching up to them. They pulled two mattresses together on the floor, piling on together, limbs tangled like when they were kids. Patty fit in with them perfectly, she and Bev curling towards each other, their partners on either side of them. Richie held Eddie close, tucking his face into his neck while Stan threw an arm around Richie’s waist. Ben and Mike were cuddled up, Bill laying across them. 

“Goodnight, I love you all,” Bev whispered into the darkness of the living room. They all echoed her, warmth filling the room, wrapping around them like a blanket as they began to fall asleep. 


End file.
